Rekridor
The Rekridor make up the upper class on Stelt, created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History The species Rekridor came into existence when Mata Nui was creating species to inhabit his body. They were based on Stelt along with the Jeokren and the Gladiator species, and they quickly set about establishing themselves as the ruling class. Of the three native species to Stelt, only Gladiator’s species stood in the way of Rekridor dominance. Their natural super-strength as well as their intelligence superior to that of the Jeokren proved them to be the greatest opposition to Rekridor dominance. In order to repress them, Voporak, a major leader of the Rekridor, met with many of the Jeokren and promised that, in return for an alliance with the Rekridor, the Jeokren would be granted a higher status than that of Gladiator’s species. Voporak worded his proposal in such a way that to the less-intelligent Jeokren, the idea seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up and they worked together. Gladiator’s species was quickly beaten and its members were made to work as entertainment fighters. The Rekridor quickly solidified their dominance over the other two species, (giving the Jeokren middle class status as promised) but soon infighting erupted within the major leaders of the Rekridor race. Factions quickly emerged and the Jeokren technically became soldiers under the Rekridor, although due to the sporadic, infrequent nature of the wars, they weren’t made to fight very often. Although the war was dominated by Rekridor warlords, one intelligent Jeokren called Gargon advanced to a leadership position among the Rekridor. During the Destiny War, the Rekridor saw no advantage (and numerous disadvantages) to battling the Makuta, so Stelt remained largely uninvolved. Many Rekridor left the Matoran Universe for Spherus Magna after the death of Teridax. Abilities and Traits The Rekridor have no known natural powers, although Voporak did gain some time-based powers due to experimentation by the Makuta. They are able to wear and use Kanohi. They are often good leaders and did not waste time taking control of Stelt. They are proud, however, and prefer domination over others. Rekridor are particularly power-hungry, many clan leaders not being satisfied with their positions even after their class became dominant. Known Rekridor * Sidorak * Voporak * Asmodeus * Fortack * Gibrak * Kavgon * Nelvik * Urian * Spolcyk Social Structure and Interactions Despite being at the top of the Steltian hierarchy, the Rekridor themselves are organised into a chain of command. At the top are the clan leaders, or warlords. In the first Steltian Civil War, they together were main leaders of the Rekridor. Voporak was one such clan lord. Following this are lieutenants followed by various other commanders—some for every clan leader. In Rekridor society, it is possible to advance through the chain of command. Because the Steltian Civil War is often sporadic in intensity, members frequently come together to watch gladiatorial fights. Stelt’s economy is also quite famous, (so much so that it was an object of popular discussion—even Teridax joked about it on the eve of his reign of shadows). Clan lords can be friendly in each others' company, but especially following the split in the Rekridor, this is, as often as not, a façade. Trivia * Makuta Antroz once remarked that the citizens would make an excellent army if managed well by a powerful outside force. In his visionary army, the Rekridor would make up the commanders and military personnel, commanding the Jeokren foot-soldiers and the gladiator species as the haulers of heavy equipment and artillery. However, Stelt has never been mobilized in such a way, the only known exception having happened in the Broken Order Universe, by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Category:Sapient Species Category:Steltian Category:Mechanical Species